The Witchlighter and the Sunset 2
by Chrishalliwell11
Summary: T to be safe. Chris-centric. What happened to Chris when lightning struck the bridge? Will Leo and the sisters finally believe him? Will Chris be conceived at all? Will Chris be back, and why is a portal opening in the attic again? Feelings of guilt? Pain? Regret? Anger? Find the answers to these questions and more in the thrilling sequel to The Witchlighter and the Sunset.
1. Recap

A/N: I know this is the last/first chapter to The Witchlighter and the Sunset, but I wanted a recap. REVIEW OR IT WILL GO ON HIATUS LIKE THE WITCHLIGHTER AND THE GIRL. no pressure:)

Chris sat on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set in front of him. He had just left the Manor and his chest wound was still bleeding. The pain in his chest was nothing compared with the pain he felt in his heart. The sky had exploded into a beautiful mix of colors, pink, purple, orange, red and yellow, all signs of the coming sunset. Behind him the sky was growing dark as night fell and stormclouds amassed on the horizon. Turning his head back to the sun, which was slowly loosing the fight and surrendering to the depths of the sea. The sea itself was a deep orange, set ablaze by the sun. The sun drew closer and closer to the sea until it lost the fight and disappeared into the sea, with a final blast of green light. The Witchlighter turned his attention to the approaching mountain of dark grey stormclouds, which were accented by a warm yellow glow left over from the previously set sun, until at last the last trace if the sun vanished as well. The storm threatening the city below him was a doosy, dark sheets of rain pounded the coast and webs of lightning lit up the outline of the dark mass of clouds. Occasional bolts of cloud to ground lightning struck the city. The Witchlighter sat watching the approaching storm absorbed in his own thoughts. He didn't see the bolt of pure white energy heading towards him until it was too late to orb out.

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

I see a bolt of lightning coming at me, it's to late to orb out. I feel the white-hot pain hit the hole in my chest and I let out a shriek of pain as the pain courses through my body. The world turns on its side and everything goes black.


	2. Flashback and a broken promise

The Witchlighter and the Sunset 2

February 20th, 2004

Piper and Leo are back together briefly, no Greg. I changed Chris's conception to way back around Chris crossed, so no magic school yet. 6 months after the end of the last one...

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Piper Halliwell stands in her bathroom of the Manor. Two nights ago Leo had been over, in her room for the night. Piper Halliwell mother of one was pregnant again. They had forgotten his last words to them. They rang in her head now, ' Make sure you and Leo stay away from each other on the 18th of February.' Piper Halliwell had forgotten and now who knows what will happen next."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Flashback to were we left off 6 months ago...( picks up minutes after 1 ended)

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?" Piper needed to sit down.

"It is Chris. He's dead again? Is that even possible?" Phoebe was confused. Technically Chris was already dead.

"What'd ya mean again?" Darryl asks, confused.

"It must be because he's only half whitelighter... like me." Paige says, shocked.

"So this is that really, really, really neurotic witchlighty thingy from the really messed up future?" Darryl was even more confused as to why the sisters were so upset. Last he had heard Chris wasn't allowed in the house, let alone near Wyatt.

"He's more than that, he's half and half like me."

"Hold on a second? Half and half as in half witch, half whitelighter? I thought that was forbidden?"

"It is." Piper whispers.

"Then how?"

"He's, he's..." Piper's voice cracks and she trails off. "He's my second born son. From just over 21 years in the future. "

"What?! Well it kinda makes sense. How long have you known?"

"We just found out last night. I...I accidentally blew him up." Piper says, pointing a shaking finger at the fried hole in Chris's scorched body. "I was surprised and it just happened. After that he must of orbed out to the bridge, we thought he had gone to P3."

"He was holding this in his hand. It must be magically protected somehow." Darryl says, handing Piper a picture.

Piper looks at the picture and almost breaks into tears. The picture was of her and Leo standing in front of a Christmas tree. Piper had a little brunette girl who looked to be about 1 in her arms. Standing in front of Leo was a blond haired boy with sky blue eyes. 'Wyatt.' She thought and then looking in front of her there was a brown-haired boy who looked exactly like her, except for the green eyes. 'Chris.' She thought. Flipping the picture over Piper sees writing. 'My last Christmas with Daddy, Mommy, Wyatt and Melinda.' Piper rubs her fingers over the familiar scrawling handwriting, so beautiful. Piper wonders what Chris meant by 'last Christmas with Daddy.' Maybe that was Leo's last Christmas before he decided he had one child.

"Thank you Darryl." Piper says and tucks the picture in her pocket.

Piper stares at the body of the man who was her son. The hole in his chest, the hole she had made, reflects the hole in her heart, the pain, the regret, the guilt. His whole body was scorched beyond recognition except his face. The mop of chocolate brown hair that matches hers, her features. Suddenly it wasn't Chris lying there, it was her. The only two marks that told differently were untouched. They seem to yell at her for not recognizing her own son. The freckle on the side of his nose that was just like Prue's, and those eyes. Leo's eyes, emerald green. They always had had a glint to them, sometimes sad, other times thoughtful or annoyed. Those beautiful green orbs had no glint to them now. They seem to stare directly into her deep brown ones, but they didn't see her. All those emerald eyes saw now was the infinite inky black nothingness of death.

'Make sure you and Leo stay away from each other on the 18th of February. That should fix everything, with me and all.' His voice echos in yer head.

"Your pain is over and you won't ever have to feel it again. My pain is just beginning." Piper promises. Hoping against hope that Chris would hear her.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

End Flashback

Piper Halliwell had failed her youngest son again. His pain would begin again. "I failed you again," Piper whispers to the empty bathroom, "I'm so sorry..."


	3. Wyatt?

A/N : Here you go! A new update. Kinda short .Sorry it took so long. Reviews will speed up the process. So press some keys and hit submit.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chapter 3

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the attic a few days later when a blue triquetra portal opens on the wall, "Oh no! Not again!" Phoebe cries out.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS CHRISTOPHER?!" A booming voice emits from the portal, startling the sisters, and causing a sharp pang of grief to pierce their hearts.

A man with long curly dark blonde hair, cold brown eyes empty of emotion and dressed in black clothes steps out of the portal.

"And you are?" Paige asks, suspiciously.

"Ouch, that hurt. Don't you recognize your own flesh and blood? It's me..."

"Wyatt." Piper and the man who was apparently Wyatt say at the same time.

"Ah. Good old mom. At least you recognize me."

"Why are you here?" Phoebe speaks up for the first time.

"I'm looking for Chris."

"Sorry. He's dead, has been for about 6 months." Paige retorts.

"What!?" Wyatt's voice shoots up a couple of octaves.

"He was on The Bridge and lighting struck it. He's dead. I can show you his," Piper makes air quotes, "grave." Piper says softly.

"What do you mean," Wyatt makes air quotes, "grave?"

"Well, his body sorta vanished. We buried his belongings in a box behind the Manor." Paige responds.

"Well that's good news indeed." Wyatt says, voice void of all emotion.

"How can you say that? He was your brother." Phoebe says astounded.

"Well I see he let that cat out of the bag. I came here to crush the resistance at its center. I guess I'll just have to make sure it never forms, by taking out the leader before he's born."

Wyatt holds out his hand and a darklighter's crossbow materializes in black orbs. Before anybody can process what is happening Paige falls to the ground with a grunt of pain and a darklighter's deadly poisonous arrow lodged in her shoulder.

"No!"

"Paige!" Phoebe steps towards her fallen sister and with a flick of his wrist Wyatt sends Phoebe flying. Phoebe lands on the ground and crashes headfirst into the podium holding the Book of Shadows. Which topples, sending the Book and podium crashing down on Phoebe's head.

"Don't even think about calling for Leo, or Paige here will pay a particularly painful price." Wyatt says, calming pointing a deadly weapon at his Aunt's heart.

"Why Wyatt? Why?" Piper asks, astounded and horrified at the same time.

"Because they'd try and stop me from completing my mission." Wyatt answers, "Believe me Mom, I don't want to hurt you and it pains me to do this but it is necessary. Besides Leo should come before it's too late for you."

Piper's eyes flash with understanding and her arms reflexively move in front of her stomach as if to protect her recently conceived baby. "How did you know? I just found out a few days ago."

"I could feel it. His signal popped back up on my magical radar so to speak."

"Piper are all your sons smart alecks?" Paige murmurs weakly.

" Where do you think I get it from Aunt Paige?" Wyatt retorts, " Now be quiet before I have to hurt you again."

Wyatt raises his free hand and powers up an energy ball, "My condolences Mother, but it must be done. For the future."

Wyatt throws the energy ball and Piper dives, ending up in front of the triquetra portal, which is surprisingly still open. "Must we?" Wyatt sighs and dematerializes the crossbow in a flurry of dark orbs.

Piper glances back at the portal. " Not a good idea Mom. Unless that is you want two more dead sisters. It's up to you. Now hold still, not that you have a choice in the matter." Wyatt says, lifting his now free hand to telekinetically hold Piper still.

"Say good bye Christopher." Wyatt powers up another energy ball and hurdles it straight at Piper's unprotected stomach.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-


	4. NOOO!

A/N: To the guest who wants more of my soulmate, the wonderful slightly neurotic Witchlighter Chris, here you go. A new update. Sorry it's short. Next update will be longer, I promise.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chapter 4

"NOOO!" A voice screams from inside the portal just as the energy ball is about to hit Piper. A figure comes flying out of the portal and crashes into Piper's back, the energy ball catches the newcomer in the leg as he and Piper hit the ground.

"What's this?" Wyatt roars in outrage.

The newcomer stands and waves his arm aggressively sending Wyatt flying out of the windows and out of the attic. The newcomer reaches down, offers Piper her hand, and pulls her up.

"Thanks but I gotta help Phoebe and Paige first, then we can get back to you and Wyatt." Piper says, "Leo! Paige has been shot by a darklighter arrow and Phoebe's unconscious so get that elder butt of yours down here!"

"How did this happen, who did it and who is that behind you?" Leo asks as he orbs in, "Can you please help me get this arrow out of Paige so I can heal her?"

"I got it." The newcomer says, and flicks his wrist, sending the arrow flying into the wall.

"Thanks and you are?" Leo says as he starts healing Paige.

"Never mind that until Paige and Phoebe are healed."

Paige gasps as the healing finishes and sits up. "If Wyatt comes anywhere near me he is getting a major time out. Thanks Leo and whoever you are."

"Don't mention it." The newcomer and Leo say at the same time.

Leo lifts the podium off of Phoebe and Piper places the Book back to it. Leo heals the gash on Phoebe's head and helps her up.

"Thanks Leo." Phoebe sees the newcomer, "Who the heck are you?"

The newcomer sighs and says, "That can wait until we send Wyatt back to his time."

At that moment Wyatt choses to dark orb back into the attic. His mistake, he orbed right in front of the portal. The newcomer waves his arm again and Wyatt flies end over end back through the portal. "Spell anyone? Close the portal!"

Paige orbs a paper and pen into Phoebe's hands and she jots down a spell.

"A time for everything

And everything it's place

Close what has been used

To move through time and space."

The portal closes and Phoebe whispers, "Thank you Grams."

"Nice spell. You modified the one your Grams wrote when you, Piper and Prue went back in time to unbind the bond your mother and the warlock Nicholas made. Right?" The newcomer says.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Phoebe says, while Paige looks confused.

"You better sit down. The shock of who I am may kill ya if you're not sitting."

The girls and Leo sit down on Great, Great, (nobody knows how many Greats) Aunt Pearl's couch.

The newcomer had kept his face hidden up until the moment he looks them straight in the eyes and removes his sunglasses, "It's me again. Hi guys."

"Oh my gosh!" The 3 sisters and Leo say in unison as they abruptly faint. For the 6 foot 1 man with chocolate brown hair and piercing emerald eyes was dead. Or not. Christopher Perry Halliwell, neurotic future Witchlighter and son of Piper and Leo was back.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-


	5. Just a dream?

Chapter 5

Piper

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Piper wakes in her bed with Leo lying next to her. 'Wait! What is Leo doing here?' She thinks and then remembers her dream. It was wonderful and horrible at the same time, her son was back and her other son was evil and was trying to kill his little brother before he was even born. Part of Piper never wanted to wake up after they had sent Wyatt back, but she fainted in her dream so she woke up. The dream felt so real, but she knew that it was impossible, Chris was dead. Piper rolls over and is facing the nursery door when she notices the light is on and the creaking of someone in the roxking chair could be heard. 'Where's Wyatt?' Piper thinks in a panic. She couldn't remember. Piper bolts quietly out of bed and slips into the hall. A light is on in the bathroom shared by Paige and Phoebe, Paige's door is open. A quick peek inside reveals nobody's in bed, but it isn't made which means Paige is probably the one in the bathroom. Phoebe's door is shut and the light is off, Piper eases the door open slowly to see a sleeping though fully dressed Phoebe. Piper rushes back to her room and shuts the door quietly. Leo is still in bed. 'Then who's with Wyatt?' Piper slowly approaches the nursery door, one hand on the doorknob the other ready to blow something up. Piper takes a deep breath and turns the doorknob...

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Meanwhile in Phoebe's room just after Piper looks in her room.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Phoebe sits up in bed just in time to see her bedroom door shut quietly, Phoebe finds herself sitting in her bed, on top of the covers, already fully dressed. Phoebe is very confused, she could not remember getting in bed. All she could remember was being in the attic with her sisters and then a dream she had, also in the attic. The dream was very sad and realistic. Wyatt had come from the future, shot Paige with a darklighter arrow and had sent her flying through the air and into the Book of Shadows podium, causing it to fall on her. After that Leo had healed Paige and herself and with a newcomers help Piper had tossed Wyatt out a window. Wyatt had come back in and with the help of the mysterious newcomer they had sent Wyatt back to the future. The newcomer was Chris, her dreamself had fainted and Phoebe woke up as a result. Phoebe hops out of bed and opens her door to see a light on in the bathroom she shared with Paige, that must be where her half sister was now...

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

In Paige and Phoebe's bathroom just before Piper checks Phoebe's room

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Paige is standing in the bathroom she shares with her older sister Phoebe soon after waking up. Paige looks at her reflection in the mirror confused. She had woken in bed after she had fainted in a dream. Paige had found herself on top of the covers upon awakening, Paige had plodded down the hall and into the bathroom where she was standing now looking like she had been up for hours. ' How strange. I can't remember getting in bed or anything but here I am.' Paige thinks to herself after trying to recall the hours leading up to her getting in bed. All Paige could remember was being in the attic and her dream. Chris was back in her dream and Wyatt had shot her with a darklighter arrow. Paige leaves the bathroom and finds Phoebe already dressed standing outside her bedroom door. Phoebe opens her mouth to say something but all that comes out is a scream, but it's not coming from her mouth, it's coming from Piper's bedroom...

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Leo moments before Piper comes back to their bedroom.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Leo wakes up in Piper's bed and the first thing that came to mind was, 'How the heck? What am I doing here?' Leo sees the door is slightly cracked and Piper is gone. Leo shakes his head, the last thing he remembers was being "up there" and then his dream. His dream was very strange and horrible, that piece of crap, lying butthole witchlighter was back and his only son Wyatt had apparently tried to kill Piper and her sisters. 'Stop it, Wyatt us not evil, it was just a dream caused by that no good lying piece of crap witchlighter.' He tells himself. Leo sits up and notices he's already dressed, before he has time to wonder why Piper rushes into the room and cautiously approaches the CLOSED nursery door. 'Wait! Why is the nursery door CLOSED? It's never closed.' Leo thinks, he sees a light under the door and Piper's hands at the ready, one to open, the other to blast. He hears footsteps in the hall and then Piper's hand turning the knob. Then a loud earth shattering scream.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

All, right after Piper screams and opens the door.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

"PIPER?!" Leo exclaims as Phoebe and Paige wrench the door open. Leo bolts out of bed and joins his wife at the door, Phoebe and Paige right behind him. Piper is standing in the entrance to the nursery door seemingly frozen, her hands still in position, one on the door, the other defensively raised.

"Oh my gosh! It wasn't a dream!" Phoebe breathes, and Paige just nods dumbfounded.

For sitting in the rocking chair, calmly rocking Wyatt was Chris. "Oh good. You're awake. The shock didn't kill you."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

AN: Tell me what you think and I'll update sooner next time, and I mean all of you not just Charmedwho20 and mclaughlin. Big thanks to those who do.


	6. Not a dream and Valhalla again

Chapter 6

"What in Hades? How in all that is holy are you alive? Get the heck away from my son! How dare you?" Leo exclaims.

"Thank you for minding your language, Wyatt here is picking up everything lately. Very creative." Chris says ryly.

"Chris? How? Oh my gosh Chris I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Piper rambles.

Chris stands up and carefully places Wyatt in his crib, "Don't worry about it Piper. Whatever it is you're sorry about."

Piper feels a stab of pain in her heart as Chris, her son calls her by her first name.

Chris stands up, places Wyatt carefully in his crib and motions for his family to sit on Piper's bed.

The sisters and Leo sit on the bed, Chris does not, he begins pacing back in forth until Leo breaks the silence, "I asked you a question you useless lump. Answer me!"

Leo has to duck then to avoid the sisters swats. "I know you probably have lots of questions but I think I'll answer Leo's first. I wouldn't want to get beaten up like you beat up that whitelighter who died about 6 months ago. I dare to hold Wyatt because he's my brother, normally I wouldn't tell you that, Future Consequences and all, but somehow I think you know that already, at least some of you do. As for the other stuff I honestly have no idea. What do you mean how am I alive, and how do you know me?"

"What'd ya mean what do we mean?" Leo is suspicious.

"You said I was dead, I just arrived here in the past a few hours ago when Wyatt tried to kill Piper and apparently mini-me."

"Holy Crap! You really don't remember do you?" Paige exclaims.

"Don't remember what?" Chris yells, getting frustrated.

"You've been here before." Piper explains.

"Impossible."

"I think he's faking the whole thing. Wyatt's brother please." Leo snorts in disbelief.

"Titans?" Paige phrases it as a question.

"They were vanquished by you almost a year ago with the help of a whitelighter from the future, who came back to save Paige from getting killed. Why?"

"Tell us what the future us told you."

Chris stops pacing, leans one shoulder against the doorframe and crosses his arms and feet. Piper feels her heart constrict, the first Chris had done the same so many times before. "It all started a little after Wyatt's born and you guys vanquish Cole again."

"Chris. Umm... you said again, he doesn't come back again right?"

"Two things. Firstly, can't tell you..."

"Future Consequences!" They all say at the same time.

"Yeah, that. That doesn't mean yes. And are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"That's three things." Leo quips sarcastically.

"Leo if you're going to act like this the entire time then you can just leave now or so help me." Piper scolds.

"Whatever." Leo says.

Leo suddenly disappears in a billion blue orbs. Piper's hands were raised in the familiar position, "Hey Chris could you send him to Valhalla please. He's really getting on my nerves."

"Sure Piper. But could you blow him up again, he's already reforming too much." Chris says with a grin.

Leo reforms and manages, "What'd ya..." before he was blown up again. Chris waves his hand and the partially reformed orbs explode in a blue firework.

"How did you know I could do that?"

"We'll get back to that later, first you were saying about the Titans and that whitelighter who helped us..." Piper prompts.

"His name was Perry, that's where I got my middle name. After Leo becomes an Elder Perry became your whitelighter up until six months ago, when a darklighter killed him."

"I guess we must have tweaked the story a little bit." Phoebe says, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Tweaked?"

"The whitelighter wasn't killed by a darklighter, I accidentally blew him up and then he orbed to the bridge and got struck by lightning." Piper admits, guilty.

"What does you blowing him up half to do with anything? You blow Leo up all the time."

"He's only half whitelighter..." Paige says carefully.

"Half whitelighter, half what?"

"Half witch. Well... his name was Chris, a darklighter didn't kill him he was on the bridge and lightning struck."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what we meant when we said you'd been here before, that's how we knew you right away." Piper says.

"Oh..."

"When you were here before you said that the Titans killed me and that families hardly existed in your future, and that you barely got a chance to know us."

"You told me about that, in the future I mean. So what?"

"So, what's the future like now?"

"Well... Wyatt's still evil obviously, families still don't really exist, but I did get to know you guys better."

"So we changed some, but not enough." Phoebe says thoughtfully.

"The only thing that can guarantee a better, safer future is saving Wyatt. Saving Wyatt saves good magic, The Elders and all magical creatures as well as mortals."

"Well we're here to help. No complaining, no nothing. We've got your back Chris. Let's save the future together as a family." Piper says, Paige and Phoebe nod in agreement. "And if Leo doesn't like it I'll blow him back to Valhalla...again."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

AN: There you go a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. New story out on my profile today or tomorrow. Read / Review please! I look forward to reading your opinions. Happy reading!


	7. Webs and she demons

Chapter 7

AN: Last few chapters, didn't know what else to add. Fan of this fanfic? Check out The other Witchlighter and the... fanfics and let me know what you think. The Witchlighter and the boy 2 coming soon.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

The next few months fly by after the surprise visit from future family members, both good and bad. After a near miss with the headless horseman, a demonic genie and Phoebe's past tries to take over...again. While Piper's at the doctors for a routine checkup Chris orbs to Valhalla, apologizes and thanks them for holding Leo, before returning home, Leo right behind him. Chris finds Piper and Paige in the hospital elevator to the parking garage. "Hey. So how'd it go with the doctor?"

"Well you'll be happy to know that you're a boy." Piper says sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't see it?" Paige says, looking over Piper's shoulder at the ultrasound photo.

"See its right here..." Piper says, pointing at the picture.

Chris mortified yanks the picture away from his mother, "Do you mind?" He grumbles, then sneaks a peek at the photo of `mini-me`.

Paige huffs and the elevator doors open. " Why are you so edgy, anyway? Relax." Piper says.

"It's not me in there I'm worried about its you. I'm just making sure you're okay."

"See this is where I ask for money to go to the movies." Paige says reminiscent.

"Very funny. Actually in the future you're the one I go to for money."

"Ooh. Why am I rich and I thought Wyatt kills killed will kill, whatever me when you're 13?"

"I still see you. You're a full whitelighter."

"Whitelighters don't have money." Paige responds.

"This family's an exception you should know that by now." Piper retorts.

The trio heads towards Piper's car and continue their discussion until Paige asks, "What about your Dad?"

"Uh, Leo's not much of a factor." Chris immediately clams up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Chris says trying to avoid the topic.

"Future Consequences?" Piper asks.

"More like future issues."

"Ooh, father son problems." Paige smirks.

"I have an idea, let's change the subject." Chris retorts, getting annoyed.

"To what?" Paige quips.

"Demon!" Chris shouts and pushes Piper out of the way, using his own body to shield her. Chris grits his teeth in pain as the demon rakes her long claws across his neck, he slams against the car from the force of the blow.

"Extinguisher!" Paige yells, orbs an extinguisher from off the wall and throws it at the demon.

The demon, who is wearing a long black, torn dress jumps and flips over the incoming extinguisher. She lands on her feet, her red eyes glittering with rage. Piper flicks her hands at her and hits a spot just above the demons mane of long black hair. Hissing, the demon turns into a large tarantula and crawls away.

Chris reaches down and helps Piper up, "You guys okay?" Paige asks.

Chris gingerly touches the 3 long, deep bloody scratches on his neck and grimaces, "I don't know. Am I?" Piper and Paige peer at the scratches, "Am I?"

Piper looks at her 6 month pregnant stomach, "I don't know."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Hours later...

After identifying the demon in The Book of Shadows and a discussion on force fields, inferiority complexes and who Phoebe was on a date with. Chris had found and returned Phoebe from her date back to the Manor, so she could bless the vanquishing potion Paige made in the meantime. While Paige is blessing the potion with Phoebe Chris has the strangest urge to talk to Piper in the living room. Moving and speaking on autopilot Chris pulls Piper into the living room behind Piper a spider turns into the demon from before and cocoons Piper. Chris stands there unable to do anything. Inside he's screaming for his aunts and attacking the demon, but on the outside he just stares. Phoebe and Paige run in and Paige throws the potion at the demon. Against his will Chris flings out his arm and catches the potion. His body moves by itself and he jumps over the couch and attacks Paige, knocking her to the floor. Chris goes to punch Phoebe but she intercepts it and knocks the potion out of his hand. Phoebe lands a kick in his gut, he bends over exposing his head, a sharp pain explodes behind his eyes, the floor rushes up to meet his head and everything goes black.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

When Chris comes to he's in control of his body again, but there's blinding pain in his head, not from being kicked in the head. "Chris? Chris? Chris I'd like to talk to you, it's Leo." Leo's voice comes from the staircase. Chris struggles to his feet and staggers over to the staircase. "Chris..."

Chris feels a great surge of anger, his hand shoots out and webs shoot out towards Leo. Leo orbs out just before the webbing hit him. Chris swears and slumps against the wall. The pain increases and Chris hears a female voice in his head, "Chris. Chris. Come to me, Chris." Chris lifts himself to his feet, "That's right. Over here. Come closer."

Chris lurches across the basement to an archway. He holds out his hands and spider silk forms a small web in the arch. The Spider Demon's face appears in the web, "You are learning quickly."

"What did you do to me?" Chris asks through the pain of fighting off the demon inside.

"I think you know. Now bring me the cocoon."

Chris shakes his head defiantly, "No." He feels in control again. The pain returns full force and Chris doubles over the pain threatening to overwhelm him.

"You can't resist it, what's happening to you. Don't fight it, embrace your new powers. Use them." The demon explains in a silky voice.

Chris looks up, his vision blurred with pain, "I don't understand."

"You will my sweet all in good time." She chuckles, "All in good time."

Chris stands and tears the webbing down in rage, his eyes are blood red

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris emerges from the dining room vent in tarantula form, to hear his Aunt's and Leo talking. 'What's he doing here?'

He hears Phoebe voice his current feelings, 'Uh oh. Empath blocking potion must not work in spider mode, must hurry' Chris scurries across the floor towards Piper the cocoon. Chris concentrates on his human form and stands up.

Phoebe runs in, "No!" She yells.

Chris unfortunately then had to stick his aunt to the wall with webs, "Ah, uh."

Paige runs in next and tosses a potion at his head, Chris knocks it out of the air with a web and sends his other aunt flying into the banister. "Ahh!" Paige crys out, "Oof."

"Did you just try to vanquish me Aunt Paige?" Chris snarls, then Leo decides to enter the scene.

"Chris stop this isn't you." Leo says.

Chris grabs his throat and shoves him against the wall next to the cocoon encasing Piper, "You wanna bet."

"Chris, don't." Phoebe begs.

"He's your father." Paige trys reasoning.

Chris's eyes flash back to their normal emerald green, but revert quickly back to blood red. Chris grips Leo's shirt back, hurtles him up the stairs and pins him in the corner with more webs. "I don't have a father." He says before grabbing Piper and orbing out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris places the Piper cocoon on a cobweb covered wall in the lair of the sinister creature. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." Spider lady croons.

"Thanks to you for showing me how. Now what?" The demon inside Chris growls.

"You've been ever so helpful. But if you don't mind," She pushes him aside, "I prefer to dine alone."

Spider lady digs her long, sharp, black nails into the sides of the cocoon, approximately where Piper's stomach is and begins feeding on Piper's magic, "So divine."

Chris lets out a surprised gasp of anguish, as his powers and life force are drained as well. His face contorts into a mask of pain and he falls to his knees on the sandy cave floor, once again in great agony. "What's happening?" Chris manages to croak.

"I gather you weren't counting on this. It's not just her I'm feeding on, it's her baby too, yours."

After what seems like a very long time writhing in pain in the sand, a lound banging rocks the cave, disrupting Spider lady's feeding. Chris vaguely hears her swear, then she removes her claws and steps over him, heading for the cave entrance. Chris stands and tries to orb but almost passes out, hurriedly he pulls Piper off the wall and lays her on the ground. The webbing concealing the entrance vanishes and Chris uses his now very long, sharp nails to cut away the webbing, all Piper had to do was tear it of herself. Hearing footsteps Chris disappears behind a pillar. "Joy," He hisses,"here comes daddy."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

AN/ I know really, really bad. Sorry for the long wait. Leo will finally believe Chris and you know the rest of the story, last chapter coming up. Look for a new chapter to The Girl and a new story coming soon! Review plz & thnx.


	8. Halliwell All Hallows Eve

For those who thought that this was an update sorry to disappoint. Just wanted to say Happy All Hallows Eve and if it's anything like it is up north here in the states stay warm, dry and safe. New updates coming soon to The Witchlighter and the Girl and The Sunset 2. New story alert! Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you Chrishalliwell11 Productions presents. . . Chris is dead the Charmed Ones know who he is and Melinda is stuck in the past with a family who doesn't know who she is. What did the Avatars mean he's not supposed to be dead? Will Melinda with the help of The Charmed Ones be able to save Chris? Will they ever find out who she is? And Will she ever get home? Will more future people arrive and what will happen next? The Witchlighter and the boy 2 coming November 2014. Blessed be and have a magical All Hallows Eve.

Special thanks to Mclaughlin,

Charmedwho20, Chrissy Perry, bstant, lizardmomma

And many more.


	9. Author Note

AN: Should I continue? I'm having trouble finishing this story up. Let me know how you want it to end. Most popular option. Voting until November 8th.

A)I leave it there and start The Boy 2.

B) Final chapter with closure, ie Leo believes.

C) Other ideas

One thing is for sure, I will not be doing the other episodes and/or bad bad world.


	10. Deja vu finale

Chapter 8

He sits, staring down at the lights of the traffic on The Bridge. He had no idea what had happened he just snapped, the venom in his veins feeding on the years of suppressed rage. He knew he had been somewhat in control, even before his mother had taken the antidote. After the venom left his body he couldn't stop, it was as if the demon inside still had control over his emotions. Repeatedly his fist had connected with the man's face, over and over again. For his mother, all the broken promises, all the missed parties, the excuses, the attention his brother got, that half the world got, for not listening when he needed the man most. For all the mistrust in this time, for the sword held against his throat, for the fist that connected with his face, for the pain of his orbs being yanked back to earth, the hate, it was like he was a child again. He glances at the spot where according to his family a different version of himself had sat, lost in thought. The familiar tinkling sound of orbs pulls him out of his thoughts. 'Joy, the man wanted to talk.'

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." He says bitterly.

"I think there is, quite a lot actually."

"It doesn't matter." 'Now he cares, just probably doesn't want to get punched again.'

"It does to me Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad."

"Right, cause it's all about you. You actually believe me now?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for not believing you when you first came back."

"Yeah, okay. I'm supposed to believe that." He snorts, "Now, was my right hook not subtle enough for you? I don't want to talk about it."

"I can't change your experiences, but don't make baby you suffer the same fate. Maybe it's to late for you and me, but it's not to late for me and him. Maybe you can save us too, just tell me."

"You were never there for me, you were there for everybody else, Mom, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me, you didn't have the time." That was all he plans to say, but it all comes pouring out, "Not ever, for my birthday, for anything I did. But you were always there for Wyatt, for the sisters, for everybody but me. You weren't there when I needed you most, when your little angel takes the hours of swordplay with you and runs Mom through with it. But did you come? No! She died in my arms, my voice was raw from screaming your name. When you showed up, you said I was on mute! You put me on mute and Mom died! Can I heal? I have no idea, you never had the time to teach me, but guess who was taught by you. Wyatt! You couldn't believe Wyatt killed her, you blamed me! On the day of her funeral you told me never to come home, that it wasn't my home, and that it was my fault she was dead. You said you wished I were dead, not her." He was sobbing now. "I lived on the streets and fought of countless demons. When Wyatt took over and I formed The Resistance, I watched Paige, Phoebe and their husbands and children die, tortured by Wyatt. The next and last time I saw you was when Wyatt killed you right in front of me, my last 'family member' besides Wyatt. So if you're trying to change anything, make things better, don't bother with me. Maybe I came back to save us too, I doubt it, so don't waste your breath."

The man stands there, speechless. He orbs out, leaving him there.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Leo is left on The Bridge, slightly in shock. Chris, his son had just orbed out leaving Leo with some horrible future knowledge. 'I must be there for my entire family, not just Wyatt and Piper.'

"I vow to be there for my entire family, for Piper, Wyatt and most of all Chris, my new baby boy will not have to endure abandonment and loss as long as I live, I promise this with my heart, my life and my soul."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris reappears in P3, still sobbing, he had told the man everything. 'Maybe things will be different this time around, maybe history won't repeat itself. One can only hope.' Chris sits down and looks up at the ceiling, "If he really tries, if he shows me he can be different from his future self, I'll give him a second chance I swear, just let this time be different." There was work to be done, but it can wait. Chris falls on the lumpy couch and cries himself to sleep.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Thank you all for everything. This wasn't the best sequel, I know, but thanks to all who stuck with it and reviwed. Keep watch for The Witchlighter and the boy 2 coming soon.


End file.
